Dead
by Fanfictionaddict1
Summary: Alex Rider dies trying to save someone. Was it wroth saving a man he hates, Alan Blunt? A tiny one-shot again. Character death and it is Alex. K-unit is in it.  Fox included


Dead

Alex Rider dies trying to save someone. Was it wroth saving a man he hates, Alan Blunt? A tiny one-shot again. Character death and it is Alex.

**This goes out to ****NecholeEJ**** for asking for another one shot and really made me want to do one. YOU ROCK! And now to the sad story...**

Alex Rider looked up into the eyes of Mrs. Jones. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to save someone who he hates? What has he done for Alex anyway besides torture him?

Alex took a deep breath, "I'll do it." Mrs. Jones breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alex, you have no idea how much this country owes you. Your a hero."

Alex just agreed to save a man know as Alan Blunt. He was kidnapped when walking home one night. Scorpia henchman attacked him a drugged him. He was kept there for six hours now.

"What do I have to do."

"First go see Mr. Smithers, then we'll talk about plans." Jones dismissed him with a wave of her hand. Alex walked down the halls and into Smithers' lab.

Smithers smiled. "Alex, m'boy, how are you?" Smithers was always so cheerful.

"I've been better. Alex admitted. He faked a smile, "So do you have anything for me today?"

"Hm... let me see. I have this." Mr. Smithers was hold a really tiny head set. It was the size of a lady bug. "Were going to have to put this into you ear. This will let you hear us when your going..." Mr. Smithers trailed off.

Alex let him put the device into his right ear. He didn't even notice it. "Anything else?" Alex asked.

"I'm sorry, Alex. That's it. MI6 said no gadgets for this one."

"Oh. Um... Ok.. I'll see you later, Smithers." Alex frowned. He knew he wasn't anyone later. He was going to be dead.

Smithers grabbed his wrist. "Alex," He paused for a second, "Be safe, ok."

"You know me Smithers, I can never stay out of trouble."

Mr. Smithers looked sad. "I hope I see you again, Alex. I'll be listening." Smithers tapped his ear. Alex nodded and left. He went back to Mrs. Jones office.

He knocked and her a quiet voice of, "Come in." Alex took a deep breath and opened the door. Mrs. Jones was sitting across the room staring at four people. It was k-unit!

"Hey, Cub! How are you!" Eagle, the super hyper one, said.

"I've been better, you?" Alex was dreading every second. He took a seat across from Wolf. "Same."

"So, ma'ma. Who is the agent making the exchange?" Wolf asked.

"You just met him." Mrs. Jones pointed to Alex. They all stared at him in shock. Alex stared back making sure to keep his face impassive.

"Your- he- Cub?" Wolf mange to say.

"Yes?"

"Your sending a 18 year old boy to do this! What if he gets hurt! What if he gets killed?" Wolf was beyond anger it was more like pissed off.

"Wolf I'm 14 and I was the one who got Blunt into this mess, I'm getting him out."

"Ma'ma, Hes going to get killed! Don't make him do this!" Fox didn't know how to act, but he had to save Alex.

"I'm not making him. It's his choice." Mrs. Jones popped another peppermint into her mouth.

"This is you choice?" Snake asked.

"Yes." Alex answered calmly.

"Alex, you could get killed." Fox pointed out.

"Please, guys don't do this. I'm the only one who can save him. Don't make me have second thoughts." Alex begged. He couldn't have second thoughts now.

"Alex..." Fox tried again.

"Stop. I made a impossible decision, now let me do it." Alex was scared. K-unit was making him more nervous then before.

"Now to really start, the plan is too..."

**AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR-AR (warning: this gets really dark. Also torture in it.) **

Alex sat in the back of MI6 van. K-unit was with him and they all looked uneasy. There was only five minutes left until they got to the trading point. Alex was the worst one out of them all. He was sitting there, looking at the ground trying to take steady breaths.

"Alex, your going to have a heart attack. We have a foul proof plan. There no way for you to get hurt." Fox tried to assure Alex.

Alex looked up and K-unit saw how bad he really looked. He was holding his hands behind his back trying to stop himself from chewing his nails. But the worst was his face. He was terrified. "There no way I'm going to live through this is there?" Alex lost all hope of him getting out of there alive.

"Don't talk like that. You'll be fine." Fox highly doubted it. This all depend on if Scorpia kept there side of the bargain, and that was highly unlikely.

There was a small click from his ear. They all had one of Smithers gadgets in there ears. "Alex, there someone here who wants to talk to you." Smithers said.

They heard a a shuffle of footsteps then, "Alex is that you?" Oh god, it was Jack. Alex held back his tears.

"Yeah, Jack. It's me." K-unit looked at each other. They knew Alex's guardian was named Jack.

"Please change you mind." Jack begged. "I can't lose you again."

Alex couldn't take it, a small tear feel from his eye. "I can't, Jack. You know that." K-unit saw the tear. They didn't say anything.

"I knew you were going to say that." You heard crying from the other end then, "I love you, Alex."

"I love you too, Jack." The call ended. Alex put his head in his hands. He rubbed the tear away and moved back into his seat closing his eyes tight shut.

Fox silently unbuckled his seat belt and put a hand around Alex shoulders. Alex leaned his head on the man's chest. He didn't cry, he just sat there anticipating the minutes going by like seconds. Suddenly the van stopped. Fear crawled into Alex's stomach. He didn't want to go. He want to run make home to Jack and tell her it was ok.

Wolf got out first. Then Snake, and Eagle. Fox turned to Alex. Alex could tell that the man was crying. "Nothing going to happen to you. I got your back. Got it?" Alex stared back at the man. Fox was trying to help but he was just giving Alex fake hope. "I got it, Fox."

Alex stepped out. It was pitch black outside. You could see anything besides the ground in front of you. The road was completely black. Alex could see another van on the other side of the road. He started to get jumpy.

Mrs. Jones appeared. "Alex, you'll be fine. Just remember the plan." Alex nodded. The lights came on. They could see everything clearly now. Alan Blunt was blindfold. His lip was cracked and his nose was gushing blood. There were five other Scorpia henchman, each with a fully loaded gun. When Wolf saw this he pulled out his gun along with the rest of the unit.

"Where's Rider."

Alex sarcastic replied, "here, sir." K-unit was shocked one minute Alex was nervous as hell the next he was ready to make sarcastic remarks. This kid was good.

"Still got you jokes with you, huh Rider. You never utter another word when I'm finished with you." The man snarled.

"We'll see." Alex yelled back.

The man took of Blunt's blindfold off. Blunt looked a little confused before his eyes landed on Alex. Blunt immediately understood. "Alex don't..." The man punched Blunt in the stomach. Blunt fell to the ground. "It's simple. He walks and you walk and then we all leave with out another word." The man growled.

Mrs. Jones yelled, "Agreed." The man tossed something into the air. Wolf caught it. It looked like some kind of electronic device that went around someone's wrist.

"Put that on, Rider. If you try anything it will electrocute you." The man ordered.

"And how do we know you won't kill Alex right before we get Blunt."

"I guess we have to trust each other then."

Wolf looked at Alex. "Now's your last chance to change you mind. This messes up are plan completely, you now have like a 80% chance of dieing. What do you say?" Alex looked at all the faces. They were all hidden under a mask. This was Alex's decision. He had to do this on his own.

"Put it on." Wolf clicked the button and the thing opened. He put it on Alex's left wrist. Alex shivered. The thing felt like it was weighing him down.

"Now walk." The man commend. Alex took a step forward. Each step felt like a step closer to death. After what felt like a second he was in the middle. Blunt stared at Alex. Alex said. "Move in the back of me. If they shot they'll hit me. Can... AH!" Alex cried out in pain. The thing around his wrist was getting tighter and there was some kind of needle in the machine. It was going through Alex. Alex fell to the ground and pain. Blood started coming from the wound.

"I though I said only walk, Rider. I guess you never listen."

"Stop, please!" The needle was about to go through his bone. Alex was trying to get the thing off. Blunt bended down to the boy to try and press the button to get it off but he heard the click of a gun. "Oh no, Mr. Blunt. Just keep walking."

Alan put his hands in the air. He looked more time at Alex then started walking. With a sicking sound that echo through the night, Alex's bone cracked. Alex screamed.

"STOP! Please I'm begging you!" Alex yelled.

"Nah." The man said. He got out his gun. Blunt froze. The gun was pointing right at him. You heard the safety get taken off and then the man said, "Good bye, Blunt." There was a BANG and the gun was fired. Blunt wait for the pain to come but there was no. He looked down, there was no blood. Suddenly you heard Alex scream again. Alex was standing up. His wrist was bleeding non stop but that wasn't the worst, He was shot in the stomach. He fell to the ground.

All hell broke out. K-unit fired at the Scorpia henchman. BANG! BANG! BANG! Three were dead. Two to go. Fox moved forward and shot the next one in the arm and then in the chest. Only the main man was left standing. He looked at them. "Well this was nice, I'm just going to go now..." BANG! The man fell in slow motion. Blood was dripping from head where he was shot. You heard a gun fall to the floor. And then Alex said, "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth." Alex was holding the gun in his right hand, The other was still bleeding and was crushed.

Snake and Fox ran up to Alex. Alex was laying down on the road. He was shaking from the pain. ""Get this thing off me." Alex sounded calm.

Snake looked for the button. They thing was drenched in blood. Finally he found it. When he got it off what was underneath it wasn't pretty. You couldn't the bone sticking out and blood was everywhere.

"That's going to leave a mark." Alex smirked. Fox checked his stomach. He tore of his shirt. These was a lot worse. The bullet was stuck deep into his stomach. They knew Alex was going to die. "Is Blunt ok?" He asked.

"You saved him, Alex." Fox was crying silently.

"I guess I felt heroic today."

"I'm not going to make it am I?"

Snake shook his head 'no.' Alex didn't say anything. He gasps as a spasm of pain went through him. "Why you guys look so sad, We won didn't we?"

"Yeah. It was all you." Alex smiled. Alex silently grabbed Fox's hand and squeeze tight. "Thanks, Fox."

"For what?" Fox tried not to cry.

"You saved me. That guy was going to shot me. Nice shot." Fox smiled. "I am the best ain't I?" Fox faked smiled.

"Whatever you say, Fox." Alex gripped Fox harder for a second as another spasm of pain rippled through him. "Can you tell Jack I love her?"

"Of course." This time a tear fell from Fox's eye.

"Alex, I can't thank you enough. You saved me even though I did those thing to you. I'm sorry." Alan Blunt never felt so guilty in his life.

"I forgive you. I really do." A tear fell from Alex's eye and then he closed his eyes. Fox felt the grip on his hand loosen. "Alex?" He called. He nudged Alex shoulder. He didn't move, he was dead. Fox cradled Alex's body and and cried. Alex Rider was never going to walk the earth again.

**If you aren't crying your not human. If I'm crying then and I'm the author then someone out there is crying with me, right? So what do you think? Was I good? I tried really hard on this! So please review! **


End file.
